


Unbound

by SWABOAngst



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, I would not call it porn, M/M, alpha/beta/omega, but sex sure does happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWABOAngst/pseuds/SWABOAngst
Summary: In a world where an Alpha's sexual need is believed to be the driving force of society, Omegas are a commodity. Because they offer little to their families by way of status, and it is illegal to abort one, for fear of there being too few to go around, most are given to Breeding Houses, facilities that raise them until their first heat. Luke, a young Omega, takes his first steps out of his Breeding House, and is relieved to be chosen by a man more or less straight out of his dreams.





	Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> oooh whole lotta notes needed here
> 
> This isn't porn, but sex is a major turning point of the plot/world politics. It is therefore portrayed in some detail, although I don't think (?) it is very arousing. (I wouldn't know, I am not into sex.) Rape will appear later in the story; I suspect I'll mostly gloss over it, unless the specific interpersonal interactions are important. All consent is sort of dubious, due to the politics of the world, and the altered state of heat.
> 
> Now some vocabulary,
> 
> Unique to this story
> 
> Primary Gender: Alpha, Beta, Omega  
> Secondary Gender/Beta Gender: Male, Female, etc.  
> Gamma: Technically also an Omega, but unable to bear children. Often sent to Breeding Houses to raise the next generation of abandoned Omegas  
> Breeding House: Where unwanted Omegas are raised until their first rut  
> Bonding Market: A place that Omegas are sold and traded  
> Mindprobe/'Probe: A multi-sense training technology, similar to a flight simulator irl, but for sex. Blocks out a user's real world body and allows them to interact with prerecorded sensations.
> 
> General Alpha/Beta/Omega terms I'm using and how I define them (not necessarily universal)  
> Alpha: A person who has a penis which can have a knot, otherwise known as bulbis glandis as observed in real-world canines. Can be any real-world gender. Maximum of one (1) dick per person.  
> Beta: Normal human as in our world. They are unaffected by all additional a/b/o weirdness. (Not necessarily human in this fic)  
> Omega: A person who can be impregnated via the asshole. Has heat cycles, again, like a dog. Can be any real-world gender. Due to differing entrance to this reproductive system, can include up to two (2) wombs. Probably not great for the internal systems if both are filled. Look up human reproduction sometime, it is frankly terrifying that a human can have even one womb.  
> Slick: Auto-lubrication produced by the asshole of an Omega  
> Heat: A time of increased sexual drive for Omegas, stimulates production of Slick, and arouses Alphas.  
> Rut: The altered state of mind and body of an aroused Alpha. Can be brought on by Heat.
> 
> Lemme know if I missed anything important, and I'll define it at the start of the next chapter.

Luke had always known it was coming.

Like all Omegas, he had been raised on the knowledge that there’d come a day when he was intoxicating to Alphas, and he’d be taken out to the Bonding Market for an Alpha to choose. Everything he’d been as a child, every skill he had learned and lesson he had studied would cease to matter, after that, if the Alpha wasn’t interested in them.

Like a lot of Omegas, he’d been left on a Breeding House’s doorstep, shortly after his birth. Like a lot of Omegas, he didn’t have a proper birthdate, just the date when he was found, wrapped in a rough blanket. Like a lot of Omegas, he didn’t have much of _his_ Omega, the parent who had carried him, and absolutely nothing of the Alpha who had bred that Omega.

He’d been blessed with a name, with _two_ names, even, because his Omega had left him a name for each of the Beta genders. But he didn’t have a last name, and he didn’t have a picture of his Omega.

A lot of Omegas did leave that for their pups. Each Omega in the House had their little cache of things their Omega had left them, and each of them showed them off, bragging about what they’d received, and minimizing what they hadn’t. A lot of kids had pictures, and last names, and some even had marks to show who their Omega’s breeder had been. Lucky kids sometimes had real gifts, the kind that Alphas received, special soft toys and jewellery and little crests or family heirlooms.

When he’d been very young, Luke had saved his pennies, and bought himself a locket, which he claimed held a picture of his Omega, but was secretly empty.

It felt cold against his chest, as he grasped his bag in the speeder.

The Gamma who was driving him to the Bonding Market’s nose kept twitching, and Luke knew it was because of his smell.

Quietly, he rolled his window down, looking out at the countryside where he’d grown up.

It was probably the last time he’d see it. Alphas who waited until the Markets were usually from off planet.

Some of the Omegas in his level were being courted, and just a week earlier, one of his friends’ courtiers, a tall, willowy Alpha who made Luke’s legs feel like jelly, had come and taken him home, as he’d begun to smell like heat. Luke had helped him pack his little bag, filling it with the gifts that the Alpha had given him, and quietly envying the bonding mark that was blossoming just above his neckline.

It was every Omega’s dream to be courted like that, but most Alphas didn’t have time, or the interest. In consolation, the House would take the Omegas that were coming of age out to shop for their first real clothes. Luke had dressed himself in bright colours and accessories that his remaining friends had said made him look like an exotic bird.

Now, he was dressed in what was probably the most restrained number from his trip, a soft, dark one-piece coverall, gathered at the ankles, waist, and wrist, and wearing the jewellery of a growing Omega. He’d been assured that he looked beautiful and would fetch a good price from the Market.

It was almost like saying he’d attract a good Alpha.

He reached up and ran a hand through his hair. There wasn’t a point in being anxious, every Omega had to be chosen sometime. He anxiously slipped his hand through the hole he’d made at the edge of the jumpsuit’s pocket and felt at the inside of his leg. It was starting to get a little slippery, and the speeder swerved sharply as the Gamma’s attention was ripped from the road by his scent.

“Save it for the market,” she hissed at Luke, and Luke drew his hand back, ducking his head apologetically.

What attracted good Alphas was basically a mystery, but there were a few rules that all Omega followed, whether they worked or not. Dress simply, you don’t want to attract the displayers. Head down, you don’t want to be picked for a spirit to crush. Don’t touch yourself, you want your Alpha to feel that they’re the first.

Luke dared to return his gaze to the window, watching the world flash by outside, and seeing the homes of the Alphas and Betas, small children playing in the gardens, watched over by their parents.

Some Omegas got to be raised like that. Lots of Betas wanted their children to be more than just Omegas, regardless of their assignment, and they’d try to raise them as Betas, even though it almost never worked. Luke knew that if it were legal, it’d be just as popular to abort them, and keep trying for an Alpha or a Beta.

Luke looked down at his body, and pulled his hand away from his leg, wiping it on the inside of his pocket, before carefully laying his hand over his stomach. He wondered what child he’d produce first, or if he would, mortifyingly, turn out to be a Gamma, too.

Gammas were the Omegas who couldn’t produce. They were placed higher than Omegas, because they were given power over the Omegas, power to raise and nurture, without the permission of an Alpha, but everyone knew that there was a great shame in them, too.

Especially if they were a first Omega.

Omegas were supposed to please their Alphas, and provide them with pups, little Alphas to make them proud, Betas to fill their lines, and Omegas to service the pups of their friends. A Gamma had failed in that. An Omega might be forced to give up their children, but they’d always know that they’d _had_ children, that they’d been able to give life to their Alpha’s seed.

Luke could smell heat and rut on the breeze entering the speeder, and took a deep, shuddering breath.

He didn’t blame his Omega for leaving him at the House. He knew that they’d probably not had much of a choice, and that whatever his life at the House had been, he’d at least been fed. He knew he’d probably have to leave Omegas of his own at a House one day soon, much as he hoped he wouldn’t.

The speeder pulled into a dark parking garage, and Luke shivered in spite of himself.

He should’ve been excited, he knew. He was about to meet the Alpha who would mate him, breed him and care for him all his life, and he had a pretty good chance of it.

He’d done well in all his classes on homemaking and childrearing, and he’d gone farther than that, too. He’d taken auxiliary courses on mechanics and electrical engineering and piloting, which meant that he probably wouldn’t be added to a harem.

_All the more shame if you’re a Gamma_ , said an unbidden voice in the back of his mind.

He’d worked hard for his status, as a skilled Omega. He’d probably be purchased by an Alpha getting their first Omega, or at least looking to add to their crew, as well as their bedroom.

As the speeder stopped, he stood up, grasping his little package of clothes and personal belongings to his flat stomach. The Gamma looked at him appraisingly, and tidied his hair, licking her hand and dragging it over a cowlick that had sprung up over one ear.

“You’ll be alright, Luke,” she said, and Luke averted his eyes, struggling against the bond that tied him to even a Gamma caregiver.

He was going away, he was about to become an Omega proper, and it was best to sever ties and forget names. Even the friend whose Alpha had come to collect them, and the one who’d anxiously admitted to Luke that they thought their first heat might have been about to break. They’d been his family for the first seventeen years of his life, but that was over, now. Now, his only family would be his Alpha, and their pups.

“Thank you, Gamma,” he murmured.

He could feel her pitying gaze, and he wanted to stamp it out, or cry, or climb back into the speeder and refuse to exit it. But there was no avoiding leaving the Breeding House, the one place where, ironically, an Omega was rarely bred.

He was growing up, and growing up meant moving on, and right now – he swallowed roughly as the Gamma adjusted his identification jewellery – that meant finding his Alpha.

“That’s a good boy,” she murmured, and Luke coughed to cover the lump in his throat as she turned away from him, leading him towards the door.

As they walked, she read off his qualifications from her datapad, and Luke agreed numbly, confirming the rights of sale.

He realized suddenly that he’d forgotten a project he’d been working on under his bed, where it’d fallen last time he worked on it. His heart cried out desperately for it, like if he ached deeply enough, it would magically appear in his bundle, so he could take it with him. Sometimes, he could manage to summon something from across a room. It was a pretty good trick, and the other Omegas liked it, but Luke knew he couldn’t call something across hundreds of kilometers of wilderness.

The market was hot, the sun beating down on all of them. Alphas of all Primary Gendered species milled around in crowds, looking interestedly at the Omegas who stood with their Gammas at the sides of the market.

Luke wanted so, so badly to reach out to his Gamma, the woman who had held him on her lap when he’d been small, rocking him to sleep when the smell of the older kids upset him. She wasn’t the only one, of course, there were lots of Gammas at Luke’s House, but she’d always been especially close with him, sneaking him treats he wasn’t supposed to have, and offering him extra help with his classes.

But none of the others clung to their Gammas, and showing how afraid he was would get him an Alpha who wanted their Omega subjugated.

“This way,” Gamma said, and Luke allowed himself to catch hold of her tunic, hurrying along in her long strides, even as he felt Alphas’ gazes on him.

He was beautiful, he knew.

He ranked in the higher percentiles of Omega attractiveness, and from the way some Alphas sniffed the air as he passed, he suspected that he smelled as good as he looked.

It wasn’t pride, there was a simple rubric to determine an Omega’s beauty, and Luke trembled as he saw some Alphas touch their crotches as his Gamma led him past.

Terrified, he fixed his gaze on her soft grey tunic, and tried not to feel the slick on his legs.

The scent in the air was strong. There was other heat, which was strange to Luke, because he’d only smelled pre-heat before, but more than that, there was rut. It hung hot and heavy over the marketplace, even more than the humid heat of the day, and Luke could see in his minds’ eye the diagrams from his health classes, the way that the heat scent would be interacting with the Alphas’ hormones.

When they reached the Skilled Omega tent, Luke’s stomach turned over at seeing the others. There were a few other First Timers, although none of them would’ve compared to his ranking, but most Omega didn’t get skilled before their first heat, so the others were all older. There were some still-fertile Omega, even a couple pregnant ones, and the majority were post-fertile, still just beautiful enough that they could be sold as Omegas, instead of going to the Breeding Houses to be Gammas.

Luke felt very out of place.

“Gamma,” he murmured, tugging anxiously on her arm, begging her to turn around, to tell him that there’d been some mistake, and she’d be taking all the First Timers off to the proper tent in a moment.

She smiled at him, and Luke longed to fall back into her smile and feel safe like he had when he’d been a child. “You’ll be a good Omega,” she promised him, patting his cheeks, before leaning over to kiss him. “I have to return to the House now, but you’ll be safe.”

_Safe to go to someone who can afford you_ , Luke understood. He clutched his belongings close to his chest and wished that one of the other Omegas would approach him, but they’d all seen him appeal to the Gamma for comfort. A move like that was practically suicide, some needy Alpha who wanted to rule his entire life would buy him, if news spread that he’d done that!

Anxious not to let the other Omegas spread the word to Alphas before they could see him, Luke pushed his bundle under one arm, and pressed through the milling Omegas to face the Alphas.

Like the Omegas, the Alphas here were generally a bit more haggard, and Luke couldn’t help glancing over towards where the highest rated Omega beauties sat, displayed above the crowds of young Alphas who lusted after them.

He brought his gaze back down to a middle aged twi’lek Alpha, who cupped his jaw, and turned his head from side to side, before staring into his eyes, a gaze Luke held without blinking.

Apparently displeased, the twi’lek moved along, to investigating his neighbor, an older woman wearing simple, tight fitting pants and a short shirt that displayed her stretch-marked belly to the twi’lek, assuring him that she had been fertile, and might still be.

Luke looked away as the Alpha ran a hand over her empty womb, feeling for any sign that there might’ve been pups on the way.

He didn’t want to think about the fact that he’d probably be sold around after he couldn’t carry pups. It wasn’t uncommon for Alphas to sell their Omegas shortly before their last heats, so that they could apply again to receive a guaranteed Omega.

“That one!” cried a boisterous voice, and Luke looked towards its source to see a drunk woman pointing at him, supported by a pair of desperate looking Omegas, who both bore a mark, and were presumably hers.

“Not that one, mistress,” one of them murmured to her, grasping her gently as the other rubbed her shoulders, seeming to try to keep her comfortable. “That one’s a mechanic, he’ll cost ten times as much.”

Luke looked away from the woman, who was laughing at her Omega’s distress, and had looped her arm over one of their shoulders, nearly pulling them to the ground with her unbalanced weight.

He was glad he had taken extra courses, he reminded himself desperately, even as another set of fingers was on his face, and he could only clutch his few belongings close.

“Pretty boy,” another voice murmured, and Luke felt long, manicured fingernails run up the bottom of his chin, lifting his head high so he could be inspected. “Not quite right for me, though.”

The day dragged on.

Alphas came and went, curious, hungry fingers touching his face, exploring his shoulders and occasionally down to his breasts and hips, though they respected the First Alpha’s right to his crotch and hole. Luke tried to be charming, leaned into warm palms, and let his body respond to the hot smell of rut, purrs lodging in his throat, and hands instinctively searching the Alphas for hot touch.

As the end of the day neared, Luke anxiously approached some of the other First Timers, who had gathered in a little circle towards the back of the tent. There were a pair of girls and a boy, who was older than Luke, but still had the same anxious first-heat smell.

“Found an Alpha?” one of the girls asked as Luke folded his legs next to her.

He shrugged. There hadn’t been any Alpha in particular that had spoken to him, they’d all just abided by the rules of the market and appraised him. Hoping for an Alpha could be dangerous, anyway. Even if the Alpha was as interested in owning you, another, richer Alpha could outbid them.

“Did you?” he asked, looking around the circle. The older Omegas were still vying for the attention of Alphas, hoping not to be left to the last guaranteed Alphas, but a group of young Skilled Omegas had pretty good chances of going to an Alpha who would at least want them.

The boy and one of the girls nodded eagerly, but the other girl returned his shrug.

“This is your first day at market, right?” he asked.

Again, there were general nods, and Luke felt some tension go from him. It would have been embarrassing to be left behind at the end of the day and have to call Gamma back to return him to the House.

For a while, the Omegas kept up a conversation, and Luke settled to listen quietly, not having much to share. The others seemed more excited than he felt, but as the scent of advancing heat and rut grew thicker, he found himself getting intoxicated on it as well, and when they were led onto the stage, grouped behind the auctioneer, he found himself hooting and calling out to the sea of Alphas.

A few answered, shouting pithy remarks about his beauty and the fact that slick had started to wet his jumpsuit. He’d considered changing, but that would’ve meant stripping in the market, and even that could’ve lowered his value.

Before the bidding began, a few Alphas came up and selected Omegas, presenting their additional charge cards to the auctioneer before leading their new mates away. One of the girls was led away by a tall, handsome togrutan girl with only two and a half lekku, and nearly swooned directly into her arms. The boy was taken by a human woman, who didn’t seem to be the Alpha he’d hoped for, but who was beautiful enough, and held him gently.

The other girl he’d sat with was auctioned before him, and he flashed her a smile as another human gripped her shoulders briefly, before hooking her arm, and leading her off the stage.

As he stepped forwards himself, time seemed to slow down.

The sea of Alphas was far too many to be bidding on the remaining twenty or so Omegas. The stage would be used for other auctions, too, and they didn’t have time to rotate out the entire audience, but Luke couldn’t tell who was waiting for a chance to buy the Skilled.

“Omega,” the auctioneer read, as if that needed to be clarified. “Seventeen. Class A- beauty. Sire unknown. Omega unknown. Class A mechanical skills. Class B electrical skills. A+ homemaker. Girl.”

“Boy,” Luke corrected.

“Boy,” the auctioneer amended, without looking at Luke.

He didn’t know why he’d bothered. His Beta gender was basically meaningless, what mattered was his hole and his appearance, which were both clear from the fact he was on the stage. Still, his Omega had left him a second name, and it felt better to use than the first. It was like the kids who would be bearing expensive jewels and famous names today.

A woman whose race Luke didn’t recognize raised her hand for the starting bid, which Luke hadn’t heard, in the rush of having corrected the auctioneer.

From what he could see, he thought she must’ve been short, a little round, and generally beautiful. She was older than him, but that wasn’t uncommon, and he could tell through the mesh of her shirt collar that she hadn’t been bonded. It was kind of her to have left that discernable, and Luke was just deciding that he could stand to go with her when another Alpha raised their hand.

This one was male, and huge. He stood over the other Alphas, and Luke shivered a bit at how much muscle he managed to move just in raising his hand. He seemed rough, and Luke wondered what his touch would be like, suspecting he knew well enough how his rut would feel.

There were training devices that young Omegas were given, ‘probes that allowed them to understand what a rut would feel like, without anyone actually touching them. This Alpha looked almost exactly like the one the mindprobe showed for a rough Alpha, whose hands held the Omega still, and gagged them while he rutted.

But Luke had trained himself on those, until he was just what the ‘probe had wanted, and the Alpha didn’t gag him, but let him pant quietly and try to return the rut in kind. He could be alright, even if that Alpha bought him.

He nearly sobbed in relief when another Alpha raised their hand.

He looked different from the other Alphas, he wasn’t dressed up for the occasion at all, and seemed sort of anxious. He was visibly a bit grimy, which was more that Luke had expected from the crowd, and his brown eyes roved Luke’s body openly, but not cruelly.

For each bid the others placed, the brown eyed human threw his hand up immediately, and finally, he was alone in the bidding, and the auctioneer gestured him up to the stage.

Luke trembled as the Alpha rose over him.

He hadn’t noticed after the man before him, but this Alpha wasn’t exactly small, either. He was tall, with a weathered face, and older than Luke, although his scent was heavy, and devoid of other Omegas. His shirt collar hid his bonding gland, but this close, Luke didn’t need it to know that his studies had paid off, and he would be a First.

The Alpha took his shoulder in a hand that must’ve only seemed huge because Luke felt so _small_ , and accepted the tab that showed his winning bid, before pulling Luke down off the stage.

He was gentle, Luke reminded himself, hurrying along, clinging to his new Alpha’s shadow, and trying not to see the world around him. All these other Alphas didn’t matter, because this one was to be _his_ Alpha, who would breed him and mark him and protect him from all other Alphas.

When they stopped for the Alpha to make his payment, the man pulled him close, and Luke got a sudden lungful of supressed rut as he was pressed to the Alpha’s side.

He felt his body respond, slick running freely down his legs and staining his jumpsuit, now. He was going to be this man’s Omega, and he would be good at it. He’d trained and studied and learned everything he could from the House, not coasting on his looks, even though he could have.

“Luke, huh?” the Alpha said, and Luke swallowed roughly, looking up in confusion.

His name was on the sale documents, he realized, before the Alpha turned to look down at him, and Luke felt the spark of possession in his eyes.

It wasn’t a coincidence that the Markets usually let Alphas and Omegas have a full day of interaction before selling them off. It allowed the Omegas’ heats to get as close as possible, making them desperate for rutting, and the Alphas ruts tended to get in on the action.

Even if it did mean a couple of Omegas would be grabbed and rutted in the market, and the Alphas would pay the steep fines, and have to keep the one they’d grabbed.

Luke was desperate, he had to feel the Alpha’s knot, his scent was _overpowering_ , this close, and Luke’s mouth had gone dry, but was watering too much, and his legs felt weak. Boldly, he reached for the Alpha’s hidden cock.

“Woah, there,” the Alpha said firmly, pushing his hand away. “Introductions first. And I’ve still gotta pay.”

In another lifetime, Luke would have bene relieved that the Alpha even wanted to share his name. A fair number let their Omegas cry only for Alpha and kept their name as something for others in their social circles. Here, in this lifetime, Luke’s body was begging him for sex, and he let out a desperate whimper.

“No last name,” the Alpha said, and Luke could have screamed.

No, he didn’t have a last name, he’d NEVER had a last name, but what did it _matter!_ He was an Omega, a last name for them was only a trinket of their Omega, who hadn’t even kept them!

“How does Solo sound to you, kid?”

“Whatever you want is wonderful, Alpha,” Luke answered. He just wanted this over with. He knew his Gammas deserved payment for their work in raising him, but he only wanted to see his Alpha’s body, and lay down and let himself be rutted.

“Yeah, no point in keeping it to myself,” the Alpha said, and Luke heard a stylus skittering across the datapad, and felt the Alpha’s movement as he went for his money.

_Soon_ , Luke thought desperately, looking over at the Alpha’s pants, where a bulge was becoming noticeable. Soon, he would have been properly claimed, and he’d lie in the bed where he’d bear his pups, and know that his Alpha was satisfied.

“Name’s Han,” the Alpha told him, squeezing him against his side as he turned away, having completed Luke’s purchase.

“Luke,” Luke answered, even though the Alpha already knew it.

“That’s a cute name,” the older man said, and Luke trembled with excitement when the Alpha bent down and pushed his nose into Luke’s hair. “Cute smell, too.”

Luke smiled, and as the Alpha suddenly swept him off his feet, he wrapped his legs around him, folding his ankles.

“Pretty good luck for my first marketplace,” Han chuckled, and Luke felt him go for his bonding gland, lips closing over it, nibbling away.

Luke laughed, feeling the Alpha’s fingers on his ass, rubbing slowly at one cheek, as he began to walk through the market, Luke grasped tightly in his arms. The stranger’s fingers explored him, feeling all over his ass, and then under his legs, to his crotch. Luke stiffened as the man’s fingers found where another man might’ve had a dick, but it seemed that Han had noticed when he’d had to correct the auctioneer, because his hand just trailed back along Luke’s ass, feeling at him.

Luke half wanted to be embarrassed that this was happening in public, that other Alphas and Omegas were definitely watching as _his_ Alpha got him ready for his first heat. He already stank of it, though, and by the time they were boarding an unfamiliar ship, he couldn’t have cared less.

Han’s fingers were gentle, smooth, and he would have been happy to have been thrown down at the bottom of the ramp and rutted there.

“Guess it’s your first time, huh?” Han asked, pressing Luke down into a bed, and beginning to work at his clothes, the buttons of his top easily slipping free, revealing his chest. Already, his pecs were a bit swollen as his body prepared itself for childbearing.

“Yeah,” he admitted, starting to feverishly try to push his pants off, unable to take his eyes from the Alpha’s face. “What about you?”

The Alpha was older, but not ridiculously old. From the smell of the ship he’d been brought back to, it was possible that he’d been too poor to afford a good rut before now.

“Tried it out a couple times,” the Alpha murmured, and Luke shook as he bent in, brushing Luke’s forehead, his eyebrows, his nose, and finally his lips, the unfamiliar tongue and the scent of an Alpha filling his mouth.

His breath was practically knocked from his chest by the force of it. This was it. This was what he had been raised for, it was about to happen. A couple weeks ago, he’d been with the other young Omegas complaining that it felt like his first heat would never come, but now an Alpha was over top of him, and there was only one shirt between the two of them.

Han broke off the kiss, chuckling as Luke finally managed to get his pants down over his hips. He was all sweaty, covered in slick, an inconvenient mix of sticky and slippery in all the wrong places, making grasping his clothes difficult.

“Give it a second,” Han laughed, stilling Luke’s hands, shifting them back to his chest. “I’ll take care of it.”

Luke’s breath hitched, and he watched, enraptured, as the Alpha unbuttoned his shirt. He had lean muscles, not bulging like the Alpha Luke had anxiously watched, and Luke scrambled for the training ‘probes, trying to think what a physique like this might want. Was… was sexual preference even determined by physique? He couldn’t remember, had that even been in there? There were so many kinds of rut the ‘probes liked, he couldn’t remember how to gauge which one an Alpha might want.

When Han removed his pants, Luke gasped, feeling the dick brush against his thigh.

He wanted this, he wanted it _desperately_.

“Bet I can get those off you knotted,” Han said, gesturing at what remained of Luke’s clothes with a smirk.

Luke struggled to even find words, to not just stare, dumbfounded, at the face above him.

“Show me,” he asked, spreading his legs.

He’d let the Alpha lead, follow what his movements, and be ready for it if Han actually told him what he wanted.

“I like your enthusiasm,” Han said, and Luke tensed in spite of himself as he was pulled across the bed, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed as Han climbed down, positioning himself between his legs.

Slowly, the Alpha touched his vulva, and Luke realized that his fingernails were cut short, almost imperceptible as they moved over his vagina gently.

Uncertainly, he reached his legs up, carefully laying them to either side of the Alpha’s neck, exposing his hole, his pants looped over Han’s head.

The fingers were pressing deeper now, and Luke heard himself gasp, felt them draw back, away from the site of his secondary hole, towards the primary one. It felt strange, the ‘probes were supposed to have taught him how it’d feel, but it was different somehow in person. Everything about how the Alpha moved was.

With a gasp, he felt the first finger enter him.

It was different from the ‘probes too, and he wondered if their programming was general, or tailored to the user’s actual hole.

“More,” he gasped, afraid that if he didn’t give the scripted response, he might say something else. Beg for it to stop, or for it to be faster, or something else embarrassing.

“Just a second, Omega,” Han said again, the finger starting to leave Luke’s body again, before he felt another join it, probing at him again.

“Please, Alpha,” he said, reminded that this was the time to use his alpha’s title. Anxiously, he pulled himself onto the fingers, supressing a sound of… surprise? Pain?

A third finger was introduced, and Luke could barely see, he could barely think. All that mattered was those fingers, inside him, the fact that soon they’d be traded out, and he’d be bred for the first time.

If he could produce a child, even better, a litter, on the first try.

The fingers moved, and Luke was openly panting now, unable to contain it. He wanted this, needed it, needed those three discreet fingers to be traded for –

As if his thoughts had commanded it, the fingers were removed, and he felt Han’s cock.

He couldn’t see at all, anymore, couldn’t meet those nice brown eyes. He was frightened, tightening already, even though he’d just barely been penetrated.

“S’okay, Luke,” the Alpha said, and Luke gasped again as the fingers found his vagina and started teasing once more. “Just relax, I’ll take care of you.”

With the words, Luke felt slick slip from his hole again, and Han groaned as Luke suddenly took him deeper.

“S’better,” Han muttered, and Luke held his breath as the Alpha began moving in him. Slowly, steadily, in and out, in and out, fingers on Luke’s vulva, on Han’s dick, all around, moving with the motion of sex, gentle but present.

Luke tried to reach out for the Alpha, not knowing what he planned on doing, only that it involved touching his partner.

Han’s fingers disappeared, and Luke’s hands were pushed aside, having run up against his raised legs.

He’d forgotten he was contorted.

He’d forgotten everything, except where the Alpha was touching him.

Han pushed his arms down, pinning his wrists to the bed, and Luke’s breath wavered as the pace of the rut increased.

In – out – in – out – in

“Alpha!” he gasped, feeling the knot start to form, and trembling in his mate’s grip.

Everything was so different from the ‘probes, he was terrified, but his body was so hot, he felt so, so empty each time the Alpha’s dick retreated.

“Say my name,” the Alpha growled softly, his voice shifted by the concentration on sex.

“Han!” Luke cried out desperately. The motion was getting harder now, the knot didn’t want to leave his body, and his body didn’t want to let it go.

“Full name,” Han grumbled.

Out-in-out

“Han Solo!” Luke wailed, and the next thrust was like pushing a heavy weight into place.

His body tightened around the knot, and he lay, sweaty, on the bed, his Alpha tightly locked in place.

“That’s right,” Han said.

Luke whimpered as his Alpha began to shift him, the dick inside him still hard and swollen as the Alpha somehow managed to push him fully onto the bed, awkwardly manoeuvring closer to him, so it wouldn’t be just their parts that met.

“Let’s get these off,” Han muttered, and Luke made a tiny, pathetic noise as the Alpha’s hand was on his ankle, and he felt his pants torn the rest of the way off his legs. “Not doing us any good now.”

It was hard to focus on anything.

He could see again, a bit. But feeling was different, because he could feel Han’s grasp on his legs, but also something very much inside him, which was entirely new and strange.

The ‘probes couldn’t make him feel like this, it turned out.

The ‘probes were all about teaching him how best to please the Alpha, they’d just administered dopamine directly when he’d managed to bring them to completion. But Han’s approval was inside him. It was messy and human and felt strange more than anything.

His body was working, pumping cum from the Alpha’s cock, but Luke was exhausted. He could hardly want to be even as full of semen as he was, he wanted to rest now.

“Pretty good for a first try,” Han praised him, and Luke moaned as he was shifted to the pillow, one leg slipping from Han’s shoulder to wrap around his waist. “You sure you’ve never done this before?”

“Not for a real Alpha,” Luke croaked, his other leg slipping, wrapping around his Alpha. He didn’t think he’d make it if Han pulled loose now. It wasn’t because he had a particularly big cock or anything, not like the painful ‘probes, it was just that his body was begging for the cum, for the way it filled him. He needed it. He was a good Omega, and he needed his Alpha’s cum.

“Hmm,” Han murmured, and Luke felt the bigger man wrap his arms firmly around him. “Better get some rest before the next rut.”

Luke nodded, nestling against the Alpha’s chest, his eyes falling closed. He felt Han shift, drawing a blanket over them both, and panted weakly as Han pumped himself a couple more times. Then, they both fell still, and Luke was able to sleep for a couple hours, before Han was working them again.


End file.
